The Lost and Forgotten
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: It all started with an innocent question "Where do countries come from?" (or not) Then it leads to a strange reunion caused by England's spell gone from right to wrong. He brought back all of the lost lands from the past. Now the countries need to deal with new additions to their family, or should I say old additions. What will happen along the way? T for safety, I only own OC's.
1. Old memories brought back

**New story and another Hetalia fan fic, I own nothing except my OC's. Enjoy the story.**

The Lost and Forgotten

Ch. 1: Old memories brought back

Little Nani of Hawaii was at a conference with her big brother Alfred F. Jones of America.

"America, tell me again why Hawaii came along with you." Arthur Kirkland of England said.

"I don't trust leaving her alone while North Korea is out there targeting her." America said.

Hawaii was currently dozing off until a totally random and non-subject related question popped into her head. "Guys, where do countries come from?"

Everyone stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Well, the land of the countries existed for a long time." Mayrin of Kazakhstan said.

"I know that, but what about us?" Hawaii asked.

Then when Frances of France was about to speak, Isabel of Libya taped his mouth shut.

"They were made in a…special way, and some are made by magic." England said.

"Again with the magic? You can't make countries like that!" America said.

"I didn't say all, I said some."

"Either way, you can't make countries with magic."

"It's possible!"

"Prove it then!"

"Fine, I will! I'll make a country with magic and show you all by the next meeting!" England said.

~Later that evening after the meeting at England's house~

"I'll show that wanker, America." England said as he stood in his basement wearing his black cloak.

There was a huge array (a drawing used for magical summoning, spells, ect.) on the ground in front of him. He opened a book and started chanting some kind of spell. The array began to glow a light shade of blue; it soon illuminated the whole room and when the light faded, Ivan of Russia was looking at him, only his head was sticking out of the ground.

"You called?" he said.

England stood there for a moment, then he walked up to him and pushed his head back into the ground "Bloody hell, quit doing that!"

He walked back to his place and flipped through the book to find a different spell. He stopped when he saw some thing…interesting.

"Hmm, Phantom islands, lost lands, vanishing islands, lost cities, and mythical lands. A spell that can summon the personifications of the forgotten and unrecognized lands through out history. Perfect! Just what I need!" He said as he started to chant the spell.

The room glowed again but this time the glow was red, white, blue, and light green. Then a flash of light filled the room followed by a puff of smoke. England began to cough as the smoke filled the entire room. When he was able to catch his breath, he heard a female coughing coming from the center of the array. When the smoke cleared completely, England saw a young girl with long blond hair, bright emerald green eyes, wearing a green long sleeved shirt and a long blue skirt.

"Bloody hell, magic comes with a lot of smoke!" said the girl in a cute British accent "Where am I any way?" she asked not noticing England pressed up against the far wall.

England realized something strange about the girl…she had bushy eyebrows like he does but not as big, about half the size.

"Umm…excuse me but…this is my house…and…who…" He paused not knowing what to say, did the spell actually work?

The girl turned towards him, took a good look at him, and jumped "Oh! Excuse me, how could I forget my manners." She said as she straitened herself out. She then put her right hand on her chest and bowed in a very womanly manner "Pleasure to meat you. I am the personification of the phantom island, Emerald Island, you can call Emerald."

England looked at her in shock and pointed at her"…Emerald…island…but…you…I thought…you…"

"Don't exist? In the real world now, yes, but in the past, when people knew about me, I did. Then when you all forgot about me, as well as all of the non-existent lands in the present time, we all disappeared." She paused.

"You did exist?" England said.

Emerald nodded "You were the one that created me in the first place Arthur Kirkland of England."

"If I created you, then I would remember you, even after you disappeared." England said.

Emerald sighed "Phantom islands, lost lands, vanishing islands, lost cities, mythical lands, we came into being because all of you countries brought us into existence. Even though some of us weren't recognized on maps or existed in this world, we still did exist at one point or another, and we coexisted with all of you. But as people forgot about us, found out that we weren't really a true place in the real world, or some of us weren't of any use to you, everyone just forgot about us and we ceased to exist. And not just forgetting about us, some how, all of you countries completely lost all memory of us ever being a real place. You only remember us by folklore, myths, fairy tails, and stories, but never as an actual place."

"I see." England said.

"But, you brought me back!" she ran over and hugged England "Thank you so much England!"

The moment Emerald touched England, images of her flashed through his mind like an old film. He saw Emerald as a child, sleeping in a bed, playing with mint bunny, trying to eat his scones, playing with other forgotten islands, growing up, and crying as she faded away.

"Do you remember me now?" Emerald asked.

England nodded. "I remember every thing now."

"That's good. But how did you bring me back?"

England showed her the page in his book where he found the spell. She read the page carefully and her eyes widened.

"Umm, England, where are the others?" She asked sounding worried.

"Others?" He asked.

"This spell summons a number of forgotten lands, so, where are they?"

"Oh bloody hell…you are the only one that showed up here!"

"The others must be running lose!"

~At Germany's house~

Ludwig of Germany walked into his house only to be met with the sight of a boy sitting in the middle of his living room.

"VAT THE HELL! WHO ARE YOU!?" Germany yelled at the boy.

The boy jumped and looked to Germany "I'm Kiel of Kantia!" Said the boy.

He had shaggy blond hair and light blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and long black pants.

"How did you get into mien house!" said an angry Germany

Kantia just shrugged, "England probably brought us back and his magic didn't fully work on all of us."

"Vat do you mean us?" Germany asked.

"I don't know where the others are, but looks like I'm the only one here."

"Vait, you said you vere Kantia?"

"Yep."

"I thought you veren't a real place."

"At one point I was, but I disappeared when you all forgot about me."

"Forgot about you? I don't even know you!"

"When all of the personifications of phantom islands, lost lands, vanishing islands, lost cities, and mythical places disappeared, so did everyone's memory of us ever existing. Germany, you were the one who created me in the first place, but as time progressed, it tuned out that us lost lands weren't of any use to you countries, so people forgot about us and we disappeared. The only thing you remembered us by was by fairy tails, folk lore, and things like that."

"Hmm, but if what you say is true and there are others like you, where they may be?"

"Probably with the countries that created them."

"Hmm…"

'_So serious. You haven't changed since the day I disappeared.'_

~Meanwhile~

~At America's house~

America was sitting in front of a boy with light blond hair and icy blue eyes wearing a grey coat and long dark grey pants. His name was Morice of New South Greenland and he was finishing off on telling America who he was and about the other lost/forgotten places.

"That still doesn't explain how you got into my house." America said crossing his arms.

"Oh, that's an easy answer, England's magic didn't work on all of us so the others are probably some other places but I'm not too sure were." New South Greenland said.

"…I need to talk to Iggy at the conference tomorrow…" America mumbled.

"…so, is England's cooking still bad?"

"It doesn't get any better."

~At Italy's house~

Feliciano of North Italy and Romano of South Italy were trying to make sense of what Amaya of Podesta was saying. The places that appeared in fairy tails and myths once existed but later disappeared due to people losing the belief in them and they weren't of any use of them any longer…let's just say that the two Italy brothers were extremely confused. Romano was currently frustrated and confused, while Feli had on that cute clueless face of his.

Podesta looked at the two brothers "I'll explain one more time. Those places that were believed to not exist in this time did exist in the past. But as time progressed, people forgot about us as the newer things took over. We weren't of any use to you and some people chose not to believe in us any more, so we disappeared. Most of us were dismissed as non-existent since our land could not be found or seen by any one other than the countries who created us. When we disappeared so did all memories of us ever existing as well. That is why we were only recognized in fairy tails and myths. Do you understand now?" She asked.

Podesta had mid length auburn hair with a hair curl, like the Italy brothers, and bright golden eyes and she wore a red shirt under a black jacket and long black pants.

"So lost places like you existed at one point but vanished over time since people didn't believe in you any more and you weren't of any use to us. Some of your lands were believed to be non-existent and that's also how you disappear." Romano said.

"Ve~ basically, you all disappeared because no one believed in you and since they couldn't always see you, they chose not to believe in you." Feli said.

"Yes, finally you understand!" Podesta said.

"But how did you come back?"

"England's magic."

"That bastard."

"Ve~ well, we are going to see him at the meeting tomorrow, we can talk to him then."

'_They haven't changed a bit.'_

~At Iran's house~

"Ok, I can believe that." Casie of Iran said.

"Really?" Said a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Sure. If what you say is true, then I'm going to need to talk to England tomorrow." she said.

"Ok." Zan of Chogha Zanbil said.

"You're coming too."

"Fine by me."

~Iraq's house~

"Huh, ok. I've heard crazier things." Corbin of Iraq said.

"It's the truth!" Said a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a brown shirt and pants.

"So England brought you back then, Kiss."

"Yes and my name is Kris of Kish, not Kiss!"

"Well, since I'm going to the meeting tomorrow, I'll talk to him then Kris."

~The Nordic's house~

Vita of Birka and Ny of Kaupang were currently sitting in front of the Nordic nations just finishing the explination. Lucas of Norway, Emil of Iceland, and Berwald of Sweden looked completely emotionless. Toni of Finland and Megan of Greenland had a questioning look on their faces and Mathis of Denmark was just staring at Kaupang, making her feel very uncomfortable.

Kaupang had long and a bit darker hair color than Norway's pulled into a pony tail and held together with a white bow, she had a little hair curl too, and with light lavender eyes and she wore a red long sleeved shirt and a blue skirt. Birka had dirty blond short hair with aqua colored eyes, she wore a blue long sleeved shirt and navy blue pants.

"S-so that's the story." Kaupang said nervously.

"…" Everyone was silent.

"Umm…hello?" Birka tilted her head to the side.

"It's understandable, considering England did it." Greenland shrugged.

Denmark then hugged Kaupang "I can't believe a cutie like you was a part of Norway!"

Kaupang stiffened and turned bright red. She tried to push away Denmark, to no avail "…h-help…he's crushing me…" she mouthed out the words.

Norway stepped over to Denmark and pulled upwards on his tie, causing him to let go of Kaupang and she hid behind Birka.

"Still the same, huh?" Birka whispered to Kaupang.

"Yep." She said with a smile.

~Libya's house~

"England just had to do it." Libya said as she shook her head.

A boy with black hair and hazel eyes wearing a white shirt and black pants, sat in front of her.

"And I'm not the only one he brought back!" Lpqy of Leptis Magna said.

"Oh dear."

"…so, are you and England together yet?"

"What!?"

~Russia's house~

"England brought you back, Da?" Russia asked Maly of Kitezh.

"Mm-hm." Said the girl.

She had mid length faded blond hair and dull purple eyes; she wore a white long sleeved shirt with a cross necklace and light blue pants.

"Will you become one with mother Russia?" He asked with a childish smile.

Kitezh sweat dropped "N-no thanks."

"Oh-well was worth a try." he said petting her head.

'_Haven't changed much.'_

~The next morning~

All of the countries met outside of the world conference room. America and Libya were the first to talk to England.

"Dude, what did you do?" America said.

"You said you want proof that I could make countries with magic," He showed America Emerald "Here's your proof!"

"They aren't even countries!" Libya said.

"Well it's close enough!" England said.

Soon, the other countries with the lost lands came. America, Libya, and England looked at them.

"See what you did England!" America yelled.

"Yes I can see, you don't need to yell!" England yelled back.

"You brought back all of these lost cities, phantom islands, and whatever! What are we going to do with all of them now!?"

"Shut up you bloody wanker! I didn't know I was bringing back so many! It's your fault since you wanted me to do this in the first place!"

"My fault!? You know that you didn't need to do it!"

"If I didn't do it, you would just rub it in my face!"

Everyone was just watching the argument having their questions to why the lost lands were there in the first place. Though, the argument stopped when loud banging and crashing noises were herd from inside the conference room. They all rushed in and saw that the place was trashed. The tables and chairs were scattered through out the room, strange writing were scrawled all on the walls, and some of the windows were broken.

"Oh my." Libya said in slight shock.

"What the bloody hell happened in here?!" England said.

**What did happen? Who did it? What's coming next? Who is coming next? Was the story ok? Read and Review!**

_About the lost lands:_

_Emerald Island- Found between Australia and Antarctica. First sighted by the British sealing ship Emerald on December 1821. No trace of the Island was found by American explorers during 1840. Another sighting occurred in 1890 but there was no sight of it in 1909. Regardless, it was still put on the map of a desk calendar by American Express in 1987._

_Kantia- Found in the Caribbean, 14th circle latitude below the tropic of Cancer. Johan Otto Polter from Germany clamed to have seen it in 1884._

_New South Greenland- Recorded by American captain Benjamin Morrell in 1823. It was not properly investigated and it's existence was disapproved._

_Podesta- Reported by the Italian Captain Pinocchio in 1879. It was falsely charted until 1935 when it was permanently removed from the maps._

_Chogha Zanbil- An ancient Elamite complex in the Khuzestan province of Iran._

_Kish- Was an ancient city of Sumer in Mesopotamia, Iraq._

_Birka- It was an important trading center in Sweden during the Viking age. _

_Kaupang- It was an important merchant and craft center in Norway during the Viking age._

_Leptis Magna- A prominent city of the Roman Empire in present day Libya._

_Kitezh- Legend says that Gregory II built the town of Maly Kitezh on the Volga river. When the Mongols tried to attack the town, the people prayed and fountains of water stopped the attack and the town submerged into the water surrounded by a dome with a cross at the top. It is said that only those with a pure heart and soul will find their way to Kitezh. Also known as the Russian Atlantis._

**Read and review!**


	2. The Demon Island

**Ok, moving on with the story! Again, I DO NOT own Hetalia in any way. I only own the lost lands and my other OC's. Enjoy the story! Meet you at the bottom!**

Ch 2: The Demon Island

"What the bloody hell happened in here?!" England said.

"Iran and Iraq!" Germany glared at the two cousins.

"Don't look at us!" Iraq said putting his hands up.

"We were both with you when this happened!" Iran added.

"Their right. Besides, that doesn't explain the demonic writing on the wall." Russia said pointing to the walls.

Suddenly, a loud sharp screeching noise echoed through out the room. It was so sharp and loud, they all covered their ears. When it wasn't as loud, they all looked up and there were large bat like creatures flying around the room. Some swooped down at the countries and others tried to knock them over. Some of the countries, like America and Italy, were getting scared. The bat creatures were tough, even though Russia was hitting them with his lead pipe, they sill got back up and it looked like nothing happened to them.

"What's going on?" Iran said trying to hit the bats like Russia.

Just then a dark wicked female laugh was heard "Looks like it'll take a lot more to scare some of you."

Right when the voice said that, the whole room turned crimson red and dark shadows stretched from the window towards them. Then the shadow rose up and a creepy face with a sadistic smile appeared on it. It then screeched loudly and the shadow surrounded them. It started to engulf them into the blackness, until Emerald decided that it was enough.

"That's it! Devi, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Emerald screamed.

Then, the shadow faded away and the red room turned back into the conference room. Then the female laugh was heard again.

"Haha~ C'mon Emi, I was only playing around~" Then a girl, wearing a black robe (like England's) that hid her face, appeared in front of everyone.

"Your type of fun is just terrorizing people. Just look at what you did to them!" Podesta said while trying to comfort the Italy brothers, while New South Greenland tried to get America to calm down.

The girl laughed a more childish laugh " Hehe~ Aw lighten up, at least I didn't scare them to death~"

"W-who are you any way?" America asked, still shaken up.

"None of you really know me? That hurts, even for me." She said as she put her hand over her heart acting like she was offended. "Surly one or two of you know who I am, si~" She said sweetly.

Hearing that one last word, Spain and Portugal pushed their way to the front "Satanazes?"

The girl pulled back the hood that covered her face. She had short white hair that faded to black at the tips of her bangs which also covered her left eye, her eye was dark crimson red with her pupils in a slit and a tiny fang hung out at the corner of her mouth. "Hola amigos~ Long time no see."

"How do you know eachother?" France asked.

"Portugal was the one who first found her. She liked to mess around with us…a lot. She almost never listens to us, she is really wild, and she liked to terrorize other kids when she was little." Spain said as Devi smiled like Russia "Then when she strangely relocated, we thought it was over, but she still messed around with us as well as other countries."

"I thought that she would have been created by Prussia, since she looks a lot like him." France said.

Every one looked to Devi, then to Prussia. It was true. White hair, red eyes, almost never listens; she could pass off as his little sister. Tough the terrorizing part sounds like Russia with the Baltic's.

Then the bat creatures came back and were terrorizing the Italy brothers and America.

"Devi, make them stop! Their only making them more scared!" Podesta said trying to shoo the bats away.

Devi snapped her fingers "Hey, get here now!" She said.

The bats obeyed and flew back to her. Devi snapped her fingers again and they all disappeared.

"What were those giant bat things?" Iran asked.

"They don't call me Devi of the Isle of Demons for no reason, ya know." Devi said.

"W-why do they call you Isle of D-demons?" America asked.

"The residents from my island are all demons, the only two humans that are there now have been tortured by the demons for decades and they are stuck there. Satanazes is also Portuguese for demons."

"Dare I ask why they are stuck there?" England asked.

"Any ship that dares to come any were near my island will be destroyed by my demon inhabitance." She said.

Then North Italy darted out the room with South Italy close behind.

"Huh? Hey, COME BACK!" Podesta yelled and took off after the brothers.

"Look what you did Devi, you scared them away!" Emerald said.

"Hehe~ Well, I'll get going then." Devi said.

"HOLD IT!" Germany said "Clean up this mess first!"

Devi didn't look too happy "Fine." She snapped her fingers and puff of dark smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared, Devi was gone along with the mess, and every thing was put back to the way it was before.

**Ending it here for now. I'll try to up date it more later, IF you people review.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

_About the lost lands:_

_Isle of Demons: It __is a __legendary__ land once believed to exist on __Quirpon Island__, __Newfoundland__ in __Canada__.__The Isle of Demons first appears in the 1508 map of __Johannes Ruysch__. It may be a relocated version of the older legendary island of __Satanazes__, that was normally depicted in 15th-century maps in the middle of the __Atlantic Ocean__, just north of __Antillia__._


End file.
